Free Falling into Love
by obliviatemily
Summary: A series of one shots beginning with Ron and Hermione's first date to their wedding day. Reviews appreciated immensely!
1. First Date

It was only a month after the Battle of Hogwarts when Ron and Hermione finally decided to have their first date.

"You look gorgeous!" Ginny screamed as Hermione stepped out wearing a knee-length cream dress with little red roses sewn on at the rim. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun with a white head band. Hermione blushed and gave a smile.

"Thanks Ginny. I've never been more nervous in my life. Are you sure Ron will like it?" Hermione asked nervously as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Of course! He's head over heels for you Hermione, why would he ever not?" Ginny replied back, giggling as she spoke.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror once more, smoothed down her dress and then took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and whispered to herself,_ ready_. She turned from the mirror, grabbed her bag and headed down the creaking stairs of The Burrow. She could see Ron in the kitchen, twiddling his thumbs nervously. Hermione stood on a step and it creaked loudly. Ron looked up suddenly and smiled graciously. His eyes were shining, surprised. Hermione continued down the stairs until she reached the bottom.

"You look, wow. Just wow. You look beautiful." Ron said, speechlessly. It was like The Yule Ball all over again. He took Hermione's hand and pulled her closer to him where he kissed her tenderly on the lips. They pulled away from each other and Hermione bit her lip, smiling.

"So are you ready?" Ron asked her.

"Yes, ready." She replied. They took each other's hands and then apparated quickly.

They had arrived on the cliff of a small cove. The sun beamed down on the sea, causing it to sparkle like diamonds. Hermione looked to Ron and they both grinned at each other.

"It's perfect." Hermione exclaimed as she hugged Ron excitedly. They let go of each other and then Ron took Hermione's hand once more.

"Follow me." Ron whispered to Hermione and then pulled her down some steep steps to the tiny cove. He led Hermione further across the beach until he came to a stand still. He pulled out a small bag, identical to the one Hermione has, and pulled out a picnic basket from the inside. He laid it down and then opened it up. He got out a red and white chequered picnic blanket and set it down on the soft white sand. He sat down on the blanket and then pulled Hermione down.

"This is wonderful Ronald." Hermione said to him as he was pulling out food from the basket. There were cute little tarts with strawberry jam in and sandwiches with lots of different fillings and many other lovely items. Lastly Ron got out a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Hermione couldn't stop smiling, it was perfect. She couldn't of done it better herself.

"Feel free to take anything." Ron said, piling a cucumber sandwich in to his mouth. Hermione giggled, Ron was such a pig, but how could she be mad at him right now? He had set up the perfect first date and she was the happiest girl in the world right now.

A while later they had both finished eating and Ron was 'full to the brim' as he would say. They had packed up all of the left over food and they were just sitting together, Ron's arm was around Hermione's shoulders and they were just looking out at the horizon. Suddenly, Ron stood up and grabbed Hermione's hand. He pulled her out over to the waters edge then let go and walked straight into the sea. Fully clothed, he started to splash around.

"Come on Hermione! It's not cold, promise!" Ron shouted.

Hermione took her shoes off and then daintily put one foot into the water. Ron waded over to Hermione and pulled her further inwards. Ron splashed Hermione then Hermione splashed Ron. They were roaring with laughter as Ron tripped over a rock and fell full on into the water. Their clothes were see through, their hair was soaked, Hermione's make-up had ran, but neither of them cared. All they cared about was each other and the fact they were there together.

Suddenly they both stopped what they were doing and Hermione ran over to Ron. She swung her arms around his neck as he hoisted her up.

"I love you Ron Weasley." Hermione said, trying to hold back tears. Tears of joy that is.

"I love you too Hermione Granger." And with that, they kissed. Their tongues intertwined as they kissed aggressively. Ron could feel Hermione's lips form a smile. Nothing mattered at that moment in time, just the fact they loved each other was enough for them.


	2. Always There

It had been 3 years since Ron and Hermione's first date and although they had had many petite arguments about stupid things, they were still madly in love. They were both living at The Burrow which was great, but sometimes it was hard work as you would never get peace and quiet there. Mrs Weasley would be fussing over Ron or Ginny would be wanting a 'girly chat' with Hermione. They would rarely get alone time together, but they managed to work through it.

"It's nice to finally be away from my parents. I'm so glad they've gone to go and visit Charlie." Ron said, slumping down into a chair in The Burrow living room.

"I do enjoy the freedom we have when they're away." Ginny said, walking in from the kitchen and then sitting down next to Harry on a sofa.

"What do you mean by 'freedom' Ginny?" George asked slyly from the other side of the room.

"Shut up George!" Ginny shouted back as she threw a pillow at his face and then snuggled into Harry.

"It's just nice not being told what to do all the time." Ron said as Hermione fell on to Ron's lap and then kissed him on his forehead. They suddenly turned their heads as they heard giggles from where Harry and Ginny were sitting.

"We're going to, um, go upstairs." Ginny announced, pulling Harry out of the living room and up the stairs. The others could hear them giggling all the way up to Ginny's room until the door slammed and there was silence.

"Who'd of thought my best friend and my sister? It's bloody bonkers!" Ron said and Hermione laughed.

"Well I'm going to go and see Angelina," George said, standing up from his chair, "see you later alligators." And George apparated.

There was an awkward silence for a moment and then suddenly, Ron spoke.

"Well now we're kind of alone." He said and then he pushed Hermione off his lap. He stood up and faced her then their lips crushed together. Ron put his hands around Hermione's waist and Hermione raised her hands to be around Ron's neck. Ron picked Hermione up and laid her down on the sofa Harry and Ginny were sitting on earlier. He crawled on top of her and then kissed her once more. Just then, Ron heard a crack and they were in Ron's room on his bed.

"You're bloody brilliant you are." Ron said to Hermione as he had just realized she had apparated them to his room.

"I have been known to be." Hermione replied as she winked at Ron.

xxxx

"Peace has shattered." Ron whispered to George as Mr and Mrs Weasley apparated in to the living room. Percy took the couples bags up to their room and then Mrs Weasley started with her long speech about the trip. Harry and Ron managed to sneak away during the part where Mrs Weasley was showing Hermione and Ginny a scarf she had bought. The boys went out in to the garden and sat on a bench near a gate.

"Um, Harry. I've been thinking. I'm not really the romantic type, but I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me." Ron admitted to Harry.

"Aw mate!" Harry said as he hugged Ron in a 'manly' way, patting each other on the back. Ron pulled out a tiny red box and opened it up to show a small gold ring with a deep blue sapphire in the middle of it with a silver outline.

"I chose this ring because sapphire is Hermione's birth stone. Do you think she'll like it?" Ron asked nervously, looking at Harry.

"Of course she will! And mate, when are you going to propose?" Harry asked his best friend.

"I was thinking of proposing on a train, because that's where we first met. I've got it all planned." Ron replied as he opened and closed the box repeatedly. "And Harry, if she says yes, will you be my best man?" Ron asked.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea, and of course!" And they both hugged again. This time more soppy and when they broke apart they tried to be more manly.

Suddenly, Mrs Weasley poked her head out of the door and called them in. Ron hid the ring back in his jacket pocket and then stumbled inside. Everyone was in the living room and Percy and Audrey were standing in the middle. They looked like they were going to announce something. Ron took a seat next to Hermione and put his arm around her and Harry took a seat next to George as Ginny was being forced to sit in between both her parents.

Percy placed his arm around his wife and then took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant!" Audrey shouted with a big grin on her face. Mrs Weasley jumped up clapping and hugged the couple. Mr Weasley gave Percy a pat on the back and a wink and then the celebrations began. Ron couldn't help thinking that celebrations would be in order for him and Hermione tomorrow and already he was a sack of nerves.


	3. Obviously

**Disclaimer**: I am not J.K Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter.

Proposal day was dawning as Ron lay awake next to a snoring Hermione. He kept going over the plan in his head. They were going to go out for dinner but instead of going to your average restaurant, they were going to go on an old train carriage which had been stopped from running. Mr Cleave, an old man that lives in the closest village to the Weasley's owns it. He has it set out in a field near to his home and gives people the opportunity to have a meal there. He had hired waiters, waitresses and a chef and they will serve your food for the evening. Ron's parents had been there once for a meal and they said it was brilliant.

Ron felt sick with nerves. What if Hermione says no? He knew she loved him but he couldn't help worrying that there was a possibility she could say no. Ron sat up, put on his dressing gown and headed downstairs leaving Hermione to sleep. He reached the kitchen and to his surprise Harry and Ginny were sitting at the table drinking tea.

"Morning lover boy." Ginny said sarcastically then took a sip from her tea. Ron ignored her comment and poured some boiling water into a mug with a teabag.

"Nervous?" Harry asked him more seriously than Ginny. Ron poured some milk into the mug and then sat down with Harry and Ginny.

"I've never been more nervous in my life. Even more nervous than when I thought Voldemort was going to kill you mate." Ron said, sipping his freshly brewed tea.

"Oh thanks Ron." Harry replied.

There was an awkward silence and then they all heard creaking from the wooden stairs of The Burrow. Suddenly Hermione appeared at the bottom of the stairs yawning. Her hair was messy and her mascara had left black marks. Ron couldn't help but gawk over the fact this woman could soon be his wife.

"Morning everyone." Hermione said as she took a seat next to Ron.

"Do you want a cuppa'?" Harry asked Hermione as he lifted up his mug.

"No, I'm fine thanks." Hermione replied awkwardly.

They all sat in silence for at least 5 minutes after that. They all just looked at one another and sipped their tea. Ginny kept kicking Ron under the table and then winking and slyly pointing to Hermione. _Boy was she annoying, _Ron thought to himself after Ginny kicked him again. After that, Ginny and Harry decided to leave the couple in peace and headed upstairs. Ron didn't want to say anything just in case he spilled anything about later that day so he just continued to drink his tea some more.

"So. Where are you taking me tonight?" Hermione asked Ron as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Um.. it's a surprise. Some place special though. You'll love it." _Keep calm, keep cool_, Ron kept repeating to himself in his head.

"Well, I'm going to go and um, get dressed." Ron said nervously whilst getting up from the chair and putting his mug in the sink. He scurried upstairs leaving Hermione to sit alone in the kitchen. Ron knocked on Ginny's door. He could here footsteps stumbling around and squeaky whispers.

"It's you. What do you want?" Ginny asked, poking her head out of the small crack she left when opening the door. Ron could see Harry rushing to pull his top on through the crack.

"I need to speak to you both." Ron replied.

"Okay, 2 minutes." Ginny said, then slammed the door in Ron's face. He could here more whispers and footsteps. He could tell they were tidying up. It looked like a dump in there from what Ron could see. Just then, Ginny opened up the door wide and Ron sneaked in. Harry was sitting on the bed and then Ginny slumped down next to him.

"I need you guys to stop being so obvious! I think Hermione has kind of guessed I'm going to propose to her tonight." Ron said boldly whilst Ginny and Harry were sniggering.

"Oh Ron, it's not us being obvious. It's you! You're the one being awkward around her, she's obviously guessed something is up because of your actions! You're never usually like that around her so she suspects something!" Ginny said back as she stood up. Ron took a seat next to Harry and sighed.

"You really think?" Ron asked them both.

"YES!" They both chorused back to him.

"Oh." Ron said quietly. He then got up and stalked out the room. He mooched over to his room and pulled the door open. He sat on the edge of his bed and just fell back. He stared up to the ceiling, thinking about the night ahead. Suddenly, Hermione's face appeared above him with startled him a lot.

"Bloody hell 'Mione!" Ron shouted as he sat up quickly.

"Don't swear!" Hermione snapped back. They always did this. Whenever Ron would say a mildly bad word Hermione would snap at him. It was the way their relationship worked.

"I'm going for a walk with Ginny." Hermione told him as she quickly got dressed. "I'll be back in about an hour. Don't miss me too much." She added as she pulled on her jacket. She walked over and kissed him on the forehead then left the room, leaving Ron some time to get things ready for the proposal.

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. The Proposal

**Disclaimer**: I am not J.K Rowling so I don't own Harry Potter.

It was time. Ron was waiting for Hermione nervously down stairs with Harry. Ron was going through the plan repeatedly so he doesn't get anything wrong. He was so nervous. He felt sick. Harry told him everything would be fine and Hermione would say yes. Ron believed she would say yes, but he had a doubt in his mind.

"I'm not good enough for her. She deserves someone better." Ron said to Harry.

"Mate, you are perfect for each other. Stop getting so worked up about it. She WILL say yes." Harry replied to him whilst patting his back. Just then, they heard the creaking of the stairs and then Hermione's voice shouting for Ron. He got up, took a deep breath and then headed into the kitchen. His eyes met Hermione and once again, she looked beautiful. Her hair had been curled and she was wearing light make-up. She was wearing a long turquoise dress with red and pink flowers on it. Ron couldn't take his eyes off of her. How did he manage to have a girlfriend this beautiful?

"'Mione, you look lovely." Ron said as he gently kissed her on the lips.

"And you look very handsome Ronald." She replied back.

"Okay, you ready? It's a surprise so close your eyes." He took Hermione's hand and CRACK, they had apparated. They had arrived outside of the old train carriage. It was still bright and there was a cool breeze in the air.

"Open your eyes." Ron whispered to her. She opened them and gawked at the train carriage as if she had no idea why she was there. Ron thought he better explain.

"We're having dinner here. C'mon." Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her into the carriage.

The inside was actually quite nice. The walls were wooden and there were lots of booths with people sitting in and enjoying a meal. There was a chandelier set in the middle of the ceiling and pictures of trains on the walls. Ron lead Hermione over to a booth and they sat down opposite one another.

"This place is lovely." Hermione told him whilst still looking around the train. Ron handed her a menu and then looked to choose a meal. A waiter came over shortly after and took their orders and then they waited.

"How did you find out about this place?" Hermione asked, still shocked at the fact Ron took her to a train carriage to eat.

"Mum and Dad had come here once before, they recommended it." Ron replied with a smile. They then got their drinks and sipped them silently for a moment. After that, their food arrived and they dug into that. Ron ordered good old fish and chips and Hermione ordered chilli con carne. They munched on that and then finally finished.

"Dessert Miss Granger?" Ron asked her as he handed her the menu again. They looked once more through the menu and then the waiter took their orders. Ron was getting even more nervous now. After they had received their food he was going to propose. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Their food finally arrived and then Ron took a deep breath. He got up from he seat and knelt in front of Hermione who looked startled and confused. He pulled out the ring from his pocket and opened the box up.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" Ron asked. Everything around them went silent and people were watching them. Hermione grinned and tears were rolling down her cheeks

"Yes! Of course!" She said. As she did she got up from her seat and hugged Ron tightly. They kissed each other on the lips and then Ron put the ring on Hermione's finger. Around them people were clapping and they hugged once more. Ron paid for the meal and then they headed outside.

"We best go and tell the rabble." Ron said to Hermione laughing and grinning like a crazy person then they apparated to the front door of The Burrow.

"I love you." Hermione said to Ron and then their lips met. An explosion of serenity overwhelmed them both. The kiss was only for a split second but it felt like forever. They broke apart and then both took deep breaths and walked inside the house. Harry and Ginny were sitting at the kitchen table and as soon as the door opened they both shot up from their chairs. Their faces were filled with their smiles, they knew she had said yes.

"Can you gather everyone in the living room please mate?" Ron asked Harry quietly.

"They already are." Harry replied back with a wink.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and they both walked into the living room with Harry and Ginny behind them. Everyone was there including, Mr and Mrs Weasley, George, Angelina, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey and of course, Harry and Ginny. Everyone went silent as they walked in and all eyes were on them. They both took deep breaths and spoke.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" They both said at the same time with massive smiles on their faces. Everyone around them cheered and Ron could of sworn he heard George say, 'about time!' Everyone was fussing over them after that. Mrs Weasley was discussing flowers with Hermione whilst George was talking about setting off some wizard fireworks at the reception.

"When are you thinking of having the wedding?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

"We're not sure yet to be honest, sometime in the summer maybe?" Ron replied back whilst looking at Hermione as she nodded along to what he was saying.

As the night drew to an end and everyone went to bed, Hermione lay awake thinking about their wedding. She had already decided on bridesmaids and a colour scheme. She just couldn't believe this was happening. She was getting married to the most perfect person ever. It felt like a fairytale to her.

**Reviews appreciated!**


	5. Preperations

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling so I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you for the reviews! They mean so much to me. It makes my life when I read the reviews so thanks again. :)**

Busy weeks of wedding planning had gone by and Hermione was very stressed out with all the stuff she had to do. She had finally decided on two bridesmaids, Ginny and Luna. She still had to choose a colour scheme and flowers and most importantly, buy a dress! Molly had planned for her, Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, Hermione's Mother and Luna to go dress shopping in muggle London as Hermione wanted her dress to be from the same shop as he Mother's was.

"Okay dears, do I like muggle enough?" Molly asked the girls as she stepped out wearing a plain white t-shirt, a floral skirt, stripy socks and sandals. She looked hilarious, but the girls decided to not hurt her feelings and say she looked very muggle like.

"How are vee getting zair?" Fleur asked Molly in her strong French accent.

"Flu powder. Arthur's friend, Isaac, is letting us use his fireplace. He lives in London." Molly replied back to Fleur as she handed Hermione some powder.

"I bettair not get my clothes dirty." Fleur said back. Molly turned away from her and rolled her eyes.

xxxxx

They had all arrived in London and Hermione was now leading them towards the wedding dress shop her Mum brought her dress from. They had finally found the shop and Hermione grinned. It was white and had the name of the shop on a sign in curly red writing. She could see her Mother sitting down inside the shop already so she then lead them all inside.

"Hermione dear!" Her Mother, Louise shouted. They both hugged and then her Mum kissed her on the forehead. It had felt like forever since she had last seen her Mother.

"I can't believe you're getting married! My Hermione has grown up so fast." Louise said as she stroked Hermione's head with daydreaming eyes. Her Mother then moved on to greeting Molly, Ginny and Fleur asking how the family were and then Hermione introduced Louise to Luna. After that they all moved further into the shop and started to look through some dresses. Hermione found a few dresses that she liked and then mooched on into the changing rooms to try them on. The rest of the girls were outside chatting and drinking champagne and then Hermione stepped out in the first dress.

"I'm not sure about this one. It's too, big." Hermione said as she struggled to pick up the dress. It was white and resembled a dress Cinderella would wear. It was huge and had little sequins sewn on at the bottom.

"I agree, it ees tres tres grande." Fleur agreed. It took Ginny a while to figure out what she was saying as Fleur spoke in French. Hermione then went back into the changing room to try on the next dress.

Once again she came out wearing a dress, but this time it looked so much nicer. It was long and fitting. It was white again but had a rose pattern embroided down it lightly with sequins sewn into the middle of the flowers. All of the girls gawked at the beautiful dress and at once they knew it was perfect for Hermione.

"Oh Hermione, you look amazing!" Ginny said to her with a massive smile on her face. Everyone was grinning like mad people, Hermione looked so gorgeous.

"This is the one." Hermione told them as she looked at herself in the mirror. She could imagine herself walking down the aisle and seeing Ron at the front. She could imagine dancing with her father at the reception. She could just imagine her entire wedding day in the dress.

"We'll take it then." Hermione's Mother said as she sat up and headed over to a sales woman.

Meanwhile at The Burrow, Harry and Ron were sitting at the kitchen table discussing extra wedding details.

"You'll look after the rings once I have bought them. DO NOT let them out of your site mate." Ron told Harry sternly.

"Of course Ron, I'm your best mate, I wouldn't ever lose them!" Harry replied.

"And George, Neville and Bill will be ushers. They'll show people to their seats." Ron then told Harry as he wrote all of this information down onto a notepad.

"Yes sir. And mate, when are you getting your suit?" Harry asked Ron.

"Tomorrow. You and George are coming with me. And after we're getting the wedding rings. Didn't I tell you?"

"I don't think so." Harry replied then there was silence for the moment. He could see Ron gazing up at the ceiling. He was daydreaming. Probably about Hermione. Or the wedding. Or food. You know what Ron's like. They continued to chat for a bit after that, then the day drew to an end. That meant the wedding was getting nearer and nearer.

**This part is quite boring, I'm sorry. I promise the next parts will be better!**


	6. A Moment Like This

It was finally here. It was finally the day of the wedding. The day Ron and Hermione were to wed. Everyone was rushing around doing extra preparations before the ceremony. Hermione, Ginny, Fleur and Luna were all in the bedroom getting ready whilst Ron and Harry were in another room also getting into their suits. The rest of the rabble were helping to get the food ready for the reception later or putting the marquee up. They were all to go to a church, to be wed as Hermione insisted on doing it the muggle way and then make their way back to The Burrow for the reception. Everyone had mixed feelings of excitement and nerves. Even laid back Bill was worrying about Ron. Fleur was busy doing Hermione's hair as Ginny and Luna did each other's make-up.

"I can't believe it's today. It's really happening. I'm really getting married." Hermione said to the girls as Fleur curled Hermione's hair. She was going to look amazing, she always did.

"It is going to be fabulous." Ginny replied as Luna applied mascara to Ginny's eye lashes.

"I wonder how Ron is feeling, he must be a wreck." Hermione said.

Meanwhile with the boys, Ron was pacing up and down the room in his suit, twiddling his thumbs. Hermione was right, he was a nervous wreck. He kept thinking about negative possibilities like Hermione not turning up or Lavender crashing the wedding. He knew the second one wasn't going to happen as Lavender was now married, but these types of thoughts kept crossing his mind.

"Harry, have you got the rings?" Ron asked nervously, still pacing.

"You've asked me already but I'll check again." Harry said. He put his hand into the inside pocket of his jacket and then his face went blank.

"They're not here. Merlin's beard." Harry said as he moved his hand around the pocket the check. Suddenly he pulled out a velvet red bag and laughed.

"JOKING." Harry said in fits of laughter. Ron hit him on the head and then continued to pace. Just then, Arthur walked in the room. He gave a proud look at Ron and then stumbled over to hug his son.

"Good luck today Ron, I'm so proud of you." He whispered into Ron's ear. They pulled apart and then Arthur left the room.

In the meantime, the girls hair and make-up was now done and it was time for them to put the dresses on. Hermione had chosen a long lilac dress with a lace ribbon around the middle for the bridesmaids and they were all going to wear white roses in their hair. Hermione awkwardly slipped her dress on and then had a look in the mirror. She looked beautiful, even she agreed with that, but she had to be modest. The dress fitted her perfectly and her make-up looked very natural but wonderful on her. She wore a garland on her head with tiny white roses on. She was stunning. Only someone mad would disagree.

"I'm going to ruin my make-up." Ginny said as she wiped her tears from her eyes.

"Oh Hermione, you look lovely." Luna told her as she put on her white high heels. Hermione took one last look in the mirror and smiled. She was ready.

Hermione may have been ready, but Ron certainly wasn't. He was rushing around like a lunatic, furiously going over the plan to Harry.

"We need to go and get in the car. We have to be there in 10 minutes to greet the guests." Ron said to Harry as he stood up and headed towards the door. They arrived downstairs and Neville, Bill, George and Molly were standing in the kitchen. As soon as Ron reached the ground from the steps Molly rushed over to him and gave him a big hug. She was crying tears of joy.

"My baby boy is growing up. I can't believe he's getting married." She said to him as she tried to wipe to her eyes without smudging her mascara.

"Pull yourself together Molly." She whispered to herself as she took a deep breathe.

"The car is outside." She told them as she ushered them out the door. The boys all managed to squeeze into the car and headed off towards the church. It was nearly time. Everyone was nervous, especially Ron. He couldn't believe he was getting married. And it was only a matter of minutes away.

**I'll write the next chapter either later tonight or tomorrow. I hope you enjoy it! :-)**


	7. When I Look At You

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. I can't say how much they mean to me. I hope you enjoy this part. :-)**

The boys had arrived at the church and there were already a few guests waiting outside. Ron and Harry went inside whilst Neville, Bill and George greeted the guests which were already there. The church was big and nearly everything inside was either a gold or brown. The ceiling was very high and had pictures from the bible painted on to it. Ron and Harry met the priest who was to wed Ron and Hermione and discussed the ceremony. After that, they went outside to see all the guests which had turned up. Fleur's parents had arrived along with Kingsley and Hermione's cousin, Clare.

"Nice to see you Monsieur and Madame Delacour. How are you?" Ron asked the couple. Monsieur Delacour was dressed in a cream suit whilst his wife was wearing a bright red, knee length dress with a black fascinator in her hair.

"Ah ve are very vell. Merci beaucoup." Madame Delacour replied to Ron and then they streaked off to take a few pictures together. Suddenly, Ron could hear big footsteps from behind him. At once he knew who it was, Hagrid. He had brushed his hair and gelled it back and was wearing a big brown suit with a furry collar. He was holding a box of tissues as he was crying already.

"It seems like only yesterday you were all starting Hogwarts..." Hagrid said trying to fight the tears inside him. Ron patted him on the back and gave him some 'encouraging' words.

More and more people were arriving now. Percy and Audrey, now with a huge bump, Xenophilius Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan and his wife (Ron couldn't remember her name) and Angelina Johnson. Neville was handing them all out a booklet of the service whilst George and Bill were showing them to their seats. Just then, a car pulled up and Hermione's parents, Louise and John got out. They walked over to Ron and at once Louise kissed Ron on the cheeks and gave him a big hug.

"Oh Ronald dear, how are you feeling?" Mrs Granger asked him as Ron rubbed off the red lipstick mark she had left on his cheek.

"Nervous, but happy. Very nervous though." He replied.

"Well we know our Hermione is marrying a great man so we're not nervous at all." Mr Granger said to Ron as he patted him on the back. Ron gave a smile and then showed them over to Neville.

Meanwhile at The Burrow, the girls were rushing around adding extra finishing touches to their outfits. Ginny and Luna were now in their bridesmaids dresses and were just putting jewellery on whilst Fleur was trying to put a pink flower in her hair but failing miserably. Hermione was just sat on the bed oblivious to the mayhem. Considering she was the bride, she was very laid back. Mrs Weasley then opened the door and handed Hermione a box. It was a dark blue and had a white ribbon tied around it. She opened it up and saw a silver necklace with a dove on it.

"Whose this from?" Hermione asked Molly as she lifted up the necklace.

"Your Father, he dropped it off not long ago. Your parents decided not to stop so it would be a surprise at the wedding." Mrs Weasley replied back. Hermione put the necklace around her neck and Ginny did it up at the back. That was the finishing touch to her outfit.

"Right girls, are we ready now?" Mrs Weasley asked them. They all nodded and stood up. Fleur handed Ginny and Luna a bouquet of purple lilies and then they headed out the door. In the driveway was a white Rolls Royce, Hermione couldn't believe it. She had suggested a Rolls Royce back when they were planning the wedding but never expected to get one. She was gob smacked. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Oh my! Who got this?" Hermione asked Molly as she slowly walked over to the car and sat inside.

"Arthur knows someone." She replied, smiling. Hermione wasn't her daughter but when she saw Hermione happy, she couldn't help my happy too.

"Well go on then, everyone get in." Molly said as she ushered Ginny and Luna into the back seats of the car. They all got in, along with Hermione and then set off for the church with Molly and Fleur in a car behind them.

At the church, everyone was seated and they were awaiting the arrival of the beautiful bride. Ron was more nervous than ever now, muttering to himself things he might have forgotten. Harry was stood next to Ron waiting as he was going to walk Hermione down the aisle. Hermione's father was offered the job by Hermione but he turned it down as he thought Harry would be better. About 10 minutes later, the organ player started to play a song and everyone could hear the girls bustling about outside the church. Harry left Ron and went to meet Hermione outside. He walked outside the porch and saw Hermione, looking beautiful. Ron was a lucky man.

"Harry! Oh my god, how is Ron? Is he coping? Oh Ginny, could you pick up the back of my dress please? Harry, oh my, I can't believe this is happening." Hermione said quickly then walked over to Harry to hug him whilst Ginny was still lifting up the back of her dress.

"Calm down Hermione, everything is fine. Ron is perhaps a tiny bit nervous, but it's all fine. Are you ready?" Harry asked her. She looked to see Ginny and Luna and they both nodded. Hermione replied with a yes and they got ready to walk into the church. They could all hear the guests standing up and the music suddenly changed. Harry took Hermione's arm and they slowly walked in, all the guests were watching them, smiling graciously. Hermione could see Ron standing at the alter, grinning. He was so unbelievably happy. He couldn't believe he was marrying the bossy teacher's pet him and Harry met in their first year of Hogwarts. Hermione couldn't believe she was marrying the ginger kid with dirt on his nose. Things change.

Hermione finally arrived at the alter and Ron had now got an even bigger grin on his face. He craned his neck around to Hermione's ear and whispered.

"You look amazing." His soft lips spoke. The Vicar then coughed and they both looked at him, silently giggling.

The service went on and it was finally time for the kiss. The bit the guests had been waiting for.

"Do you, Ronald Billius Weasley, take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawful wedded wife?" The Vicar read from his book.

"I do." Ron said, giving a small smile.

"And do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Ronald Billius Weasley to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." She spoke as the side of her moth curved to form a smile.

"You may now kiss the bride." And with that, Ron leaned in and kissed Hermione full on the mouth. They kissed for about a minute until they could hear George shout 'THEY'RE KISSING, EW!' very loudly. The wizarding families found this funny whilst the muggles did not approve. They then all left the church and it was now time for the reception. THE WIZARD PARTY!


	8. Forever

Everyone was now at the party, drinking either Butterbeer, Fire Whisky or Elderflower Wine. Lots of people were milling around chatting when suddenly 2 sparkling silver otter patronuses were sent to fly around everywhere. Ever since the end of the Battle of Hogwarts Ron's patronus changed to the same as Hermione's, an otter. The guests were highly amused by the flying animals but were then told to find their name at a table and sit down, it was now time for the speeches. Hermione and Ron sat at the front facing the guests with Molly and Arthur next to Ron and Hermione's parents on Hermione's side. Ginny and Harry were also sitting at the table on the end. Harry then stood up, brought his wand up to his neck and spoke. His sound echoed all around the room causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at Harry.

"We are all here for the same reason, to see Hermione and Ron get married. I've known these two since we were 11. We met on the Hogwarts Express. When I met Ron I immediately knew we'd get on well and when I met Hermione, to be honest, I thought you were a stuck up cow."

The crowd laughed at this remark, even Hermione gave a giggle.

"But anyway, this isn't about me. Ron told me he didn't like Hermione as she was bossy. I agreed, but when myself and Ron performed heroic skills to save Hermione from the troll we all became friends, best friends. Since then on, we've been together. I'd never of thought that my two best friends, Ron and Hermione, would be wed one day, I never thought it at all. But now, I've realised, they are perfect together. Neither of them could of asked for anyone better so, Ron, Hermione, a toast to you. To Mr and Mrs Weasley!" Harry said as he raised his glass and everyone else did too. Ron then kissed Hermione and everyone clapped for them. Hermione did shed a tear or two at Harry's speech.

The two silver patronuses were still flying around everywhere making the party sparkle. It was now time for the first dance between the couple. Hermione chose a muggle song which she used to listen to all the time when she was younger. All You Need Is Love by The Beatles. She could remember he Dad always singing along to it. She absolutely loved it.

Everyone made their way to the dance floor and the band they hired started to play the song. It was much slower than the original version but it was perfect for them. Ron took Hermione's hand and led her onto the dance floor. He took her waist and she took his shoulder and they swayed around in the middle of the floor.

"I love you Ronald Weasley." Hermione whispered into Ron's ear as Molly and Arthur took to the dance floor.

"I love you too Hermione Gr-Weasley." Ron smiled.

They then finished the first dance and Ron and Hermione made their way from the dance floor. They were then greeted by an excited or maybe a bit drunk, Harry and Ginny.

"Aw you guys! I just can't believe this is happening and soon it will be our turn!" Ginny said to them as she put her arm around Harry.

"Have you chosen a date yet?" Hermione asked her.

"Yes, next month. I know it's not far away, but after this wedding we just want to do it already." Ginny replied and then kissed Harry full on the mouth.

"Gotta' dash!" Ginny then shouted and pulled Harry away from the married couple. They were then greeted by Neville, who was also just a tad drunk, or maybe, completely hammered.

"WAAAAY RON, 'MIONE! I cannot believe you're finally married. Now listen to me," He said as he put his arm around Ron, "don't get divorced yet okay? Atleast be married for a year, then I'll let you. Bye now." Neville then said and stumbled off towards the toilets.

"How lovely of Neville." Hermione giggled.

"Yeah, don't worry, I won't divorce you. Yet." Ron joked. He then pulled her in and kissed her passionately. With that the couple felt a sense of serenity and warmth, although the kiss was only for a moment, it was also forever. The true meaning of love and life hit them, a tidal wave of emotions came over them. They then knew they'd be together for ever, they didn't want anyone else but one another.

"I do love you Ronald." Hermione whispered sweetly into his ear.

"Hermione, I've always loved you, always will. You're everything I've ever wanted and more. I love you more than life it self Hermione, I really do."

And with that, our story ends.

**I'm sorry for the really REALLY bad ending, I just couldn't think of a better ending. Reviews appreciated. I was also thinking of starting a new story about Rose and Scorpius. What do you think? And thank you once again for all of the lovely reviews. :)**


End file.
